


Gemini Twins

by Kendalina



Series: Constellation Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendalina/pseuds/Kendalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe Tom Paris never graduated the academy. He and his lover Julian Bashir blew up it's hangers and headed for the Maqui instead. Two years after joining the Maqui they were captured. Now Captain Janeway is looking for a traitor to the cause to help her capture Chakotay. Certainly the best candidate is the son of an Admiral who is no doubt looking to redeem himself. But there's a catch he never works alone his lover has to come too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters, Voayager, the Cardassians, and the Maquis all belong to Paramount. What I chose to do with them is my own. This story is NC-17 for m/m relationship and sex.
> 
> Authors Note: This story is is a alternate universe where thing's are different, yes I screwed around with details, but you're allowed to do that in AUs. 
> 
> Originally Posted under the penname Terabitha... long long ago.

Kathryn Janeway sat in the shuttle that was carrying her away from Auckland. On the bench across from her sat the two men who had brought her to the New Zealand Penal Colony.

Tom Paris and Julian Bashir. The Gemini Twins as they were called. A team unlike any other in the galaxy. They never worked alone as she'd discovered when she'd tried to take just Paris for her mission. He'd flat out refused. "I don't work alone." He'd stated calmly. "You want me, you take us both."

She suspected it had something to do with the fact that they were lovers and just didn't want to be separated. But she had heard rumours of what it was like watching them work together. Of course, so had just about every one else. Even before they'd been captured the two of them had gained fame blowing up the Academy's hangers on the day they were supposed to graduate. After that they'd joined the Mauquis. No one had heard much of them for awhile after that, then they'd gotten more daring.

The day they'd been captured had been insane. Janeway could remember they'd been plastered on every vid channel. And it hadn't helped that they'd even been captured heroically. Bashir had been trapped and captured. Paris could have escaped but he'd gone back for his partner. They were still worshipped by every rebellious teenager out there. Of course most of what those teenagers believed was myth. Files on the pairs were sketchy, they had a habit of disappearing. Even the academy files where gone. They'd mysteriously disappeared the same day the hanger and been bombed. And now they were her problem. At least until the renegades were captured, then the lot of them would get dumped in the penal colony.

Running her eyes over them quickly she scrutinized them one then the other. They were sort of an odd pair, their colorings being so totally opposite. Paris, fair with golden hair, and the bluest eyes. Bashir dark eyes, and still darker hair.

Tom watched the Captain's scrutiny of his lover. "Trying to figure out exactly what we are." He thought. "Traitors to the cause, escape attempt, or something she hasn't guessed yet." Turning he ran his gaze over Julian himself and found his lover looking back. Their eyes met, Tom inclined his head towards Janeway. They both grinned, then chuckled.

Janeway jumped as their laughter filled the shuttle. "What's so funny?" She snapped.

They sobered instantly. "Nothing Ma'am." Paris said emotionless.  


"We're sorry if we disturbed you." Bashir continued in the same tone almost as though it were two voices speaking the same thought.  
********************************************************************************  


When they arrived on Voyager, Tom and Julian were shown to their quarters by a glaring Ensign.  


"Oh I just feel so loved." Tom grumbled sarcastically just before the door closed, loud enough that the ensign had to have heard  


"You are of course." Julian said capturing his lovers mouth in a loving kiss.  


"That's not exactly what I meant." Tom grumbled when Julian released him.  


"I know but it was a good excuse to kiss you." The other man replied as he moved to unpack the few possessions they had.  


"Do you want to go down to the station." Tom asked after a while. He was looking out the view port at the spidery station.  


"I would, but I'd rather avoid the lynch mob that would cause."  


Paris sighed heavily. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." He said feeling guilty. If it hadn't been for him Julian could have been the doctor here. His name had been on the list. But then there was that little explosion in the hangers, and that was the end of that.  


Julian noticed he silence. He walked over to his lover, grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. "Stop it."  


"Huh?"  


"Stop thinking it's all your fault I ended up in this situation. I made my choice, and it was just that. *My* choice. And I have never regretted it, I never will."  


"Don't you ever wonder it would have been like if you'd stayed,, gotten the assignment out here."  


"I know it would have been dull, un-satisfying and lonely."  


"Lonely?"  


"Well you would have been off piloting somewhere, I would have been alone."  


"You, my love, would never be alone." Tom said caressing Julian's cheek. "You attract people to you like moths to light."  


"But they wouldn't be you." The darker man said. "And you don't you ever wonder which ships you would have flown, how many records you could have broken?  


"I would have gone insane, too much routine to flying the big ships."  


"Ummm... Love I hate to break this to you. But you are insane."  


"And you're one to talk." Tom shot back.  


"All right so we're both insane. Nothing new about that."  


"Right." The pair gazed at one another for a few moments. Until it just got too romantic for Tom. "Come on. We've got a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in."  


"Why don't they ever set up double quarters with the computers in the same room?" Julian complained from where he was working.  


"Because it would be to distracting." Tom told him. "And you wouldn't want me to get distracted with my fingers in the innards of the computer."  


"No I wouldn't. Then someone might notice that I happen to be wandering around in their transporters."  


*******************************************************************************  


It only took Julian an hour to finish creating the transporter program that would take him and Tom off the ship when the time arose. But it took another hour to conceal it properly. It wouldn't do to have some one stumble in to it.  


Tom was still working at his terminal when he stepped in to the other office in their quarters. "Not going well?" He asked noting the sweat on Tom's forehead.  


"They've improved the security on the core." The other man growled.  


"Not particularly surprising considering what you did to that computer when you tried to rescue me."  


"I no I guess they didn't like it all that much when I shut down the force fields in the brig." Tom said sounding faintly proud. "Ahh there.. we're in. We just need the over-ride commands implanted and this ship is ours." It only took Tom seconds to insert the pre-written code in to the computer. These were probably some of the best he'd ever written, they'd even lock Janeway out of her own ship. They recorded the authorization codes. Then sat grinning at one another in triumph.  


"You know." Tom said thoughtfully. We really should use all this privacy. It's been a long time since we have been able to have some real fun."  


"It has been a very long time." Julian said his voice husky. "Too long."  


Tom grinned. "I was hopping you would say that." He said grabbing his lover and dragging him towards the bed room.  


"Now why ever would that be?" Julian laughed, as Tom pushed him down on to the big bed, and stood looking down at him. "You're beautiful." The darker man added taking his lovers hand.  


"So you've told me." Tom purred. Then gasped as Julian pulled hard on the hand he was holding, yanking him down onto the bed.  


"That's better I was getting awfully lonely all by myself down here."  


"Oh we couldn't have that." The golden pilot smiled propping himself up on one elbow so he could look down at his lover from a much closer range. "Someone like you should never be alone in bed." With that comment he lowered his head capturing Julian's mouth in a searing kiss.  
Julian let Tom control the kiss for several moments before bringing his hands up to capture Tom's head and held him still as he turned the tables. Taking control of the kiss thrusting his tongue deep in to his lover's warm mouth.  


When he eventually released Tom, the other man dropped bonelessly back on to the bed, his eyes closed, and is mouth attempting to for words but not quite managing it. Julian smiled, it wasn't very often he got the better of his golden lover. While Tom tried to get he's brain working Julian set to work removing their uniforms, which was a little difficult with only semi-coherent help from the other man. "Well there's one thing you can say for prison, the jump suits are considerably easier to get out of then Starfleet uniforms." He said.  


"Mmmm." Was Tom's only response. That and a pair of wandering hands that made Julian's task that much more difficult.  


Tom waited until Julian had managed to extract them both from their uniforms, and laid back down beside him before pouncing on his lover, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists to the bed on either side of his head. "You were faking." Julian accused. "That is *really* low."  


"No I wasn't love." Tom crooned as he began to explore his lovers chest with his mouth. "Not for the first half anyway. You really are getting good at that."  


"I try."  


"Oh I've noticed." Tom murmured, then swiped his tongue across one hard nipple. Delighting in the sharp intake of breath and slight arch of his lovers back. Switching from one nipple to the other until he had his lover whimpering.  


Replacing his mouth with his hands Tom leaned back watching his lovers reactions with a feeling of awe. Moments later Julian's dark eyes flickered open to regard him, Tom gently twisted one nipple and the eyes shut with yet another breathy gasp.  


After a moment Tom reluctantly gave up his view. Very slowly he trailed a path of light kisses, tiny licks, and gentle nips down his lovers side, over his waist, across his hip, and continued down along the side of Julian's thigh. Julian's protested slightly when it appeared Tom had every attention of continuing all the way down to his toes.  


Tom looked up at him an affectionate and lust tinged smirk crossed his face. Then he returned to his task, but after a moment he began going lower, gently nudging the man on to his side so he could continue circling the well muscled thigh. When he reached what was roughly the center of the back of the leg Tom bit slightly harder, enjoying the quick tensing of the muscles. Then he bathed the tiny red mark with is tongue watching as those same muscles relaxed again. After a minute of two, much to Julian's delight, Tom's mouth began moving again. Even slower then before he moved excruciatingly slowly up the back of his lovers thigh, and very gradually his mouth traveled inward. Julian obligingly positioned his legs, so Tom's destination was accessible.  


He took several minutes just allowing his mouth to wander in a seemingly aimless path, but never once brushing any of the places Julian wanted him to.  


Julian though he was going to go mad. Tom had always been very good at this torture and it had been so long since they'd been able to be like this. Totally relaxed. Totally alone. When those teasing lips finally pressed the lightest kiss against his puckered opening, Julian decided enough was enough.  


Tom felt something hit him, looking up he found the lube beside him. "Oh, you want something?" He murmured, looking at Julian's desire filled expression.  


"Yes, and *now*." Julian saw the, tiny imp lurking in the corner of Tom's eye. "I'll show him." he thought then. "Please Tom." He begged putting everything in to his voice, moved on to his stomach, and spread his legs. Then watched as Tom's eyes went almost black in desire, and his breathing quickened considerably.  


Tom felt desire stronger then anything he'd been feeling all night shoot through him. God Julian was good at that. Slowly with fumbling fingers Tom managed to get the lube open and spread it on his fingers. Loving the delighted whimper as his fingers penetrated his lovers body. As he gently stretched the tight muscles Julian pushed back against him, urging him on.  


Slowly Tom withdrew his fingers drawing another protest from the other man. Putting a hand on his hip, he drew Julian back on to his side and quickly spooned up behind him, and positioned himself at the entrance to his lovers body. Slowly he pressed inwards, stopping once he was just inside, letting Julian push back and take him in at his own pace. And it seemed Julian had decided he'd waited long enough, since Tom was buried to the hilt in a matter of seconds.  


They lay still a moment feeling their connection. Tom reached around his lover taking one hand and bringing both their hands to grasp Julian's cock. Finally Tom began to move retreating slightly and thrusting back in, by his third thrust his lover was moving with him. As they sped up the were crashing together gasping for breath.  


Tom cried out with pleasure as he felt his orgasm begin to overwhelm him, and surrendered to it, thrusting deep in to his lovers body. Julian, feeling the warmth of Tom's orgasm inside him, and the combined effect of both their hands on his cock, tumbled over the edge surrendering to his own.  


"Well damn." Tom breathed when he regained his senses some time later.  


"That's about what I thought." Julian murmured from his arms. "I guess it had been a little longer then we realized."  


"Guess so." Tom mumbled trying to stifle a yawn.  


They intended just to rest a while. But, it *had* been a long day they would rationalize later. So they slept.  


Captain Janeway took her seat at the head of the conference table. Slowly she looked around the table at the men seated there. To her right was Lieutenant Commander Cabot, glaring across the table with undisguised hatred.  


On the other side of the table, the objects of his glare were ignoring him completely, and she suspected if she were to look under the table she"d find their hands would not be in their laps. Well not their *own* laps any way.  


"Gentlemen, I got you out of prison because you have information I need." She said looking at them. "And I need it now."  


"What do you want to know Captain." Tom asked.  


"We're perfectly willing to help." Julian added.  


"I need to know where Chakotay will be, where he'll go. All of it." She said.  


"Well that could be a lot of places." Tom said sounding irritated.  


Then came Bashir as usual tempering what his partner said. "Do you know where he's been recently, Captain?" He asked. "It would narrow things down."  


"There have been reports that his ship lured a Cardassian warship in to the Badlands a few days ago." She paused bringing up a star chart, then pointed out the coordinates. "Here. The Cardassian ship hasn't been seen since." She paused again. "It would be much better for those aboard Chakotays ship if we find them before the Cardassian do."  


Tom rose and moved to look at the star chart. "He's on the "D" corridor." He announced after a moment. "Or he was."  


"The what? Mr. Paris." Janeway asked.  


"The "D" corridor. It's a relatively stable but very narrow passage through this section of the bad lands." He traced the path on the map. "Named for the shape it completes. If you stay out side the Badlands you'd be going on a curved path, the corridor connects the ends."  


"Chakotay has always used it as a retreat. He flies through the corridor and far enough ahead of any pursuing ship so that he can get away as soon as he reaches open space. While the other ship has had to take the long way around." Julian explained. "I'd say those Cardassians knew what he was planning to do and tried to follow him in."  


"But the corridor would have been very difficult to navigate in a something as big as a war ship." Tom said. "Only the very best pilot could do it. And he'd still have to have luck on his side."  


"Trying to warn us off?" Janeway asked.  


"Trying to save this beautiful ship." Tom replied.  


"So what's to stop us from simply placing a ship on either end of the corridor." She questioned. "He couldn't stay in there long."  


"You could do that." Tom shrugged. "If you had two ships."  


Oh the arrogance. Janeway seethed for a moment. Then Bashir's words broke in to her thoughts.  


"I wouldn't suggest cornering him Captain Janeway." He said. "Chakotay is real Maquis, not just someone looking for a fight. He'll force you to destroy him before he surrenders. He's defending his home, he's like a wild animal he's very dangerous to corner. He'll go down fighting, and take you with him if he can."  


She looked at him hard. He returned the gaze steadily, his dark eyes unreadable. "Is there anything else gentlemen?" She asked finally looking away. When she looked back at them, she saw the quick glance that passed between them.  


"I'm afraid not Ma'am." Julian said with the utmost politeness.  


"We're sorry we can't tell you more Captain. But we really didn't know Chakotay particularly well." Tom said, his voice almost sounding truly apologetic.  


**************************************************************************************  


Julian sighed leaning against the wall of the turbolift. "We didn't know him well?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. "We've only slept with the man."  


"I had to get us out of there some how, we'd told her enough." Tom said, uncharacteristically serious. Then a smile quirked his mouth. "You'd rather I'd said something like. "Sorry Captain we've fucked the man so we couldn't possibly give you anything that could actually be useful to you."  


"Very funny." Julian grinned. "At least she'll find him now."  


"And she's sufficiently intimidated." Tom smiled. "Oh and that true Maquis speech was so delightful. I can't wait to tell it to him."  


"You wouldn't."  


"Wouldn't I?" The he asked mischievously as they stepped off the turbolift almost knocking a young ensign down at the first cross-corridor. The Oriental looking man stepped back looking somewhat awed and apologizing.  


"Don't worry about it." Tom said.  


"It was our fault, we weren't watching where we were going." Julian continued, dropping in to the twin act everyone expected of them.  


"But..."  


"It was our fault Ensign..."  


"Kim...Harry Kim."  


"Well, Ensign Kim, let us make it up to you." Julian suggested. "Dinner? Our quarters?"  


"Sure..."  


"Do you know where they are?"  


"Everyone does."  


"Ahh. Well, 19:00 then."  


"Okay."  


"*Julian!*" Tom exclaimed once they were out of Harry Kim's hearing distance.  


"What? He was cute."  


"You can't keep all the cute ones." Tom said exasperated. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you took one home?"  


"But that was different."  


"Oh sure, how do you know this one isn't an Admiral's pet too?" Tom asked as they entered their quarters.  


"An Admiral's pet wouldn't be awed by us."  


"You *cannot* keep him." Julian looked at Tom with a look he knew too well. Julian was planning something. "No, we are not taking him with us!"  


"But..."  


"Not even if he wants to come."  


"But he's *so* cute."  


"No way!"  


"It would just be a matter of a transporters sub-program."  


"Julian, dinner and that's it." Tom said, unwaveringly and Julian sulked. "No way!" Tom repeated firmly from his spot on the couch.  


********************************************************************************  


Harry Kim stood nervously, somebody would probably pull him aside tomorrow and lecture him on how inappropriate going to dinner with two convicted traitors was. But for the moment, he was just going to enjoy himself.  


Julian smiled when he heard the door chime. "Come in...good evening Ensign."  


"Harry. I'm still getting used to being an Ensign."  


"That new an Ensign?" Julian asked, offering him a glass of wine.  


"Yes.." Harry said, sitting nervously when he was offered a seat.  


"Well, I'd say we could just eat, but Tom's off on the holodeck."  


"There"s no rush."  


"Harry, relax. The worst you're going to come out of this with is an unofficial warning to stay away from the traitorous Gemini Twins."  


Harry smiled. "That's what I was thinking when I got here. I already got warned off when I asked about you two."  


"No doubt we were portrayed as the evil, awful *Maquis*"  


"Yes." Harry said, stiffening slightly at the jesting tone Julian used.  


"Don't worry, I know it's your duty to think that way." Julian said. "My Starfleet training had me horrified when Tom suggested joining the Maquis."  


"But you did."  


"Tom joined, he had to fly. I just tagged along at first then I met some of the Maquis and I started to understand."  


"Understand what?"  


"I can't tell you, you have to find out for yourself to understand."  


"Everyone seems to give me answers like that."  


"I know, but it will make sense if you ever have the chance to understand." Julian said.  


"Well, I'll never get that chance."  


"One never knows..." Julian smiled.  


"What?!?""  


"I just meant you never know exactly what's in the future."  


"And you do?"  


"Yes, dinner." He smiled, raising his hand to his comm badge. "Bashir to Paris."  


"Yes love?"  


"Dinner, with Ensign Kim, remember?"  


"Oh right, be right up."  


"Tom, I can still hear that sim, shut it down."  


"Yes Mom." The pilot teased.  


"Is he always like that?" Harry asked. "You two are so serious in public."  


"We act how people expect us to." Julian told him. "It's easier that way."  


"Why?"  


"It keeps people at a distance."  


"Then why..."  


"Did I ask you to dinner." Harry nodded. "I like you and I think you have a chance to understand."  


"Are you trying to recruit me or something."  


"Nothing so official." Julian laughed. "But you could manage well. What would you do if I was?"  


"I don't know."  


"You should consider it you know, those choices may need to be made in a split second."  


"But thinking about it is treason."  


"I suppose," Julian smiled. "I'll just get dinner."  


Harry stared after the other man. Had he been serious? How the heck was he supposed to respond to that...it was treason technically. But Julian was so...well...he seemed so normal. Nothing like the Maquis were supposed to be like.  


Tom and Julian stood on the bridge. On the view screen they could see Chakotay ship. "He's going to kill us you realize." Julian muttered.  


"Only if he manages to do it before we..." He shrugged meaningfully. "After that he'd understand."  


Janeway hailed the ship, the screen flickered and the star field changed to show the Captain of the other ship.  


"Chakotay." Tom murmured so softly only Julian heard him.  


"He's looking good." His lover murmured back, as Janeway started demanding a surrender. But Chakotay wasn't paying attention to her, he was staring past her to the two figures at the back of the bridge. The last to men he'd ever figured would sell out to Star Fleet.  


"Hello Chakotay." Julian said with a smile. "It's good to see you."  


"We missed you." Tom added with a slight leer.  


"So you sold me out so I could join you in prison?" Chakotay growled angrily.  


"Hardly, Chakotay." Tom smiled. "We just needed a lift home." Then he turned to look straight at Janeway. "Computer recognize authorization Gemini Firestorm Gamma." He said clearly.  


"Computer recognize authorization Gemini Icestorm Delta." Julian said precisely.  


"Authorizations recognized."  


"Computer execute program Gemini alpha." Tom ordered.  


"Belay that." Janeway shouted finally finding her voice.  


"Please provide authorization." The computer said primly.  


"Janeway gamma five beta."  


"Authorization is not recognized." The computer said and all the consoles went dark, the only this still functioning on the bridge was the view screen, that showed a smirking Maquis crew.  


"WHAT?"  


"Sorry Captain. But I'm afraid that won't work for a good hour." Tom smiled stepping up to the helm nudging Staid out of his way. "Computer restore functions to this console authorization Gemini gamma Paris." His hands flew over the panel programming presumably a course.  


Meanwhile Julian had gathered up the few phasers on the bridge then headed for Ops, jerking his head to indicate Harry should move away from his dead station. "Computer bring this station back on line read-only restriction. Authorization Gemini Delta Bashir." The panel lit up.  


"Ready to go home?" Tom asked rising from the once again locked down helm.  
Julian nodded moving to stand beside his lover.  


Harry stared. Go home? What the hell did they mean? Suddenly Julian turned to look at him. "Did you think about what I said?" Harry nodded mutely. "Do you want to come?"  


"I..." Janeway was glaring at him. But suddenly he knew what he needed to do. "I'm coming." He said, leaving his station.  


"Ensign, return to your station." Commander Cabot snapped.  


"I don't think so." Harry said, earning a smile from Julian.  


"All right Chakotay." Tom said. "Voyager's weapons are down so if you could drop your shields, we'll just beam over."  


"Already done Tom." The Maquis Commander said.  


"Oh and you might want to send that Vulcan of yours over here, he's Janeway's Chief of security." Julian said.  


"Computer execute transporters program Gemini Beta." Julian said.  


As they dematerialized Janeway stared finally understanding what she'd been told about them working together.  


They rematerialized on the Bridge of the Maquis ship. Tom and Julian quickly moved to stand behind Chakotay.  


"We are sorry Captain." Julian said.  


"But there was no way we were going back to Auckland." Tom finished.  


Janeway just glared until Chakotay made a gesture and the connection was cut.  


"Welcome back." Chakotay smiled up at them and then turned back to his console plotting a course out of the Badlands. "What's with the kid?" He asked.  


"New recruit." Julian smiled.  


Chakotay glanced up at Tom. "Don't look at me. I told him he couldn't keep this one."  


"He didn't *listen*" The older man said simply.  


"Does he ever?" Tom grinned. "Anyways, we're going to go settle in. I'm assuming no one's taken over our place? Oh...and we'll need somewhere for Harry."  


"No one's touched your place since you left. Put him in my quarters, it's safer for him and I'll know where he is." The Maquis Commander said.  


"Safer...really?" Tom said in a soft voice that only the big man heard.  


"So it has other advantages." Chakotay hissed back and Tom could swear he almost blushed.  


Tom just grinned and turned back to Julian who was waiting for him with Harry. They headed down to their quarters. After a few minutes, they stopped. "Here's where your staying Harry." Tom said.  


"What?" Julian said, double checking exactly where they were.  


"Chakotay wanted to be able to keep an eye on him." The pilot shrugged, opening the door.  


"We'll come back in a bit Harry but for now stay here. At least until we can get you some new clothes." Julian said reassuringly.  


*****************************************************************************  


"What is Chakotay thinking?" Julian hissed after they'd left Harry.  


"Of Harry's safety and the ships safety." Tom said. "No one will go after Harry while he's there and there's no way he can turn the ship in from there."  


"Harry'd never..."  


"Julian, you've known him for three days." Tom said, his voice strained.  


There was a long moment of silence as they walked. "Sorry..." Tom said eventually.  


"What is it?"  


"It was months before you trusted me like that." Tom said softly, his eyes downcast.  


"Tom..." Julian said, realizing how Tom must feel. "He could never replace you...it took me longer to trust you since I had to trust you with so much more. With my heart."  


"Oh." Tom said softly.  


"It's okay Tom, I understand." Julian smiled gently, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist. "And I should have understood."  


When they got to their *place*. Tom grinned. "Exactly how we left it."  


Their place, wasn't actually quarters, the quarters on this ship were far to cramped for their liking. So after a considerable amount of bribery they'd managed to convince Chakotay to let them convert one of the smallest cargo spaces in to their quarters.  


"Chakotay must've been in here though." Julian commented. "I doubt we made the bed that morning."  


"We never made the bed. It saved time." Tom said with a leer.  


"On both ends of the day." Julian added.  


"Which left us much more time for more interesting activities." Tom said flopping back on the bed.  


"Hey you're wrinkling our nice neat bed."  


"I know wanna help?" Julian just shook his head in mock exasperation and joined his lover on the formerly neat bed, and together they proceeded to mess it up further.


End file.
